<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ornamental Memories by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969104">Ornamental Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They love decorating their Christmas tree together as it's a time to reflect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ornamental Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: This story was written for Hermione's Holiday Hideaway hosted by Hermione's Haven on Facebook.</p>
<p>My pairing was set to be Hermione Granger &amp; the Tenth Doctor, with the location of Krakow, Poland, and a holiday tradition of annual ornament. All of these make an appearance in this story in some way.</p>
<p>Thank you starrnobella and GaeilgeRua for looking this over. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Doctor Who universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so excited to put the ornaments on the tree this year,” Hermione murmured, glancing at her Doctor with a smile on her face. They had just finished stringing up the lights on the tree, and it was their first Christmas living in Poland. Usually, their Christmas was spent either travelling through time and space or at the Burrow.</p>
<p>“You picked a good tree this year,” the Doctor said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. “A nice, sturdy tree for our first Christmas in a home.” He pressed a kiss to her neck. </p>
<p>“Well, the TARDIS is sort of our home, too,” Hermione pointed out. “Just… more like our weekend home." She paused. "Some people have campers, we have a time-travelling TARDIS." She giggled at her own joke. </p>
<p>The Doctor laughed, shaking his head slightly. “Right you are, love.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek.  “So, let’s get some of these ornaments up there, shall we? We need to get this tree properly decored.”</p>
<p>“We should have five annual ornaments now,” Hermione said excitedly. Reaching into the storage box, she pulled out the first one: a small angel. “Do you remember this one? We got it at the Christkindlesmarkt in Nuremberg.” </p>
<p>The Doctor laughed. “Yeah, in 1933,” he teased. </p>
<p>“What? That’s one of the perks of having a Time Lord as a husband,” Hermione quipped back. “Taking trips to the past is all part of the fun.”</p>
<p>The Doctor reached into the box next. “Oooo, this is that silly little glass pickle you insisted we get.” </p>
<p>Hermione laughed. “Hey! That’s a great human tradition to follow.”</p>
<p>"Sure it is," he said, humouring her as he put it on the tree.</p>
<p>“Oh, this one may be my favourite,” Hermione said, reaching in and pulling a small UFO ornament. She laughed hysterically, recalling the moment they were gifted it.</p>
<p>The Doctor scowled. “I hate that one.”</p>
<p>Hermione laughed, reaching up and wiping tears from her eyes. “Listen, it was from our first Christmas the Burrow, Ron and Harry meant well.” </p>
<p>“But really? A UFO?”</p>
<p>Hermione giggled, shaking her head. “I mean, you are an alien, love,” she teased. </p>
<p>“Not the UFO driving type,” he grumbled under his breath. </p>
<p>Hermione put the ornament on the tree, laughing. “I mean, the TARDIS is like a space ship if you get technical.”</p>
<p>“You’re wounding my pride,” the Doctor grumbled, pulling Hermione into his arms. “Don’t be so mean,” he teased. </p>
<p>She kissed him on the lips. “Sorry, sweetheart, no more UFO teasing,” she promised. After a moment, she cheekily added, “until next Christmas.”</p>
<p>He pursed his lips but didn’t press the matter. Truthfully, it had been rather hilarious when Hermione’s friends had gifted them the UFO ornament. Digging in the box, he found another annual ornament. “Ah, here’s our Eiffel Tower one,” he said, looking at Hermione with love in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Ahhh, that’s when you proposed last year,” Hermione said, smiling as she remembered the moment. “Of course, who would have known that the Eiffel Tower would end up on a moon in the next solar system two hundred years from now,” Hermione said, shaking her head. “What a trip to the future that had been.”</p>
<p>“I can be romantic when I want to,” the Doctor teased.</p>
<p>“Ahhh, here we are, our glass slipper from DisneyMoon,” Hermione said, recalling their trip to the theme park that had been opened up on the moon. “That was so fun!”</p>
<p>“We do have a great time when we travel together, don’t we?” the Doctor said, grinning. “You know, we should plan a getaway after the holidays.”</p>
<p>“That sounds great!” Hermione said as she put the glass slipper onto the tree. “You pick somewhere fun.”</p>
<p>“We could go to the resort planet Midnight,” the Doctor mused. “I’ve been before, I think you’d enjoy it.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me,” Hermione said. "Honestly, any type of getaway would be good. Is there a spa? As long as there's a spa, I'm in!"</p>
<p>"There is," he said. "Lots of exotic type treatments."</p>
<p>"Yessss," she murmured, closing her eyes in anticipation of spa-induced bliss.</p>
<p>“That should be all of our annual ornaments, right?” the Doctor asked, looking in the storage bin. All that was left were red and gold generic baubles to add to the tree.</p>
<p>“That’s all the years past, yes,” Hermione said quietly. Reaching into her pocket, she touched the ornament she had in there. </p>
<p>“Oh, we didn’t get one for this year,” the Doctor said, frowning. He turned to face her. “I’m sorry, Hermione, I should have gotten a first home ornament or something of that sort.”</p>
<p>“Well,” she began as she reached into her pocket and pulled out an ornament that was shaped like a little, baby onesie.  “I did get one for this year.” She handed it to her Doctor, nervously waiting for his reaction.</p>
<p>The Doctor held the ornament in his hand, looking at it intently before his eyes lit up. “Is this… Are you… Are we really?”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, excited to finally share the news with him. “I just found out a few days ago and thought this would be a good moment to tell you.”</p>
<p>“We’re going to be parents!” he exclaimed. “Brilliant,” he said, wearing a wicked grin. </p>
<p>“You’re excited? I know we never talked about having children, but-”</p>
<p>He cut her off with a kiss. “Hermione, I am so excited to experience this with you. I never thought fatherhood was in my plans, but I can’t imagine our life together any other way now.”</p>
<p>“I wonder if he’ll be a little Time Lord,” she teased, placing a hand on her stomach.</p>
<p>“Or a little witch or wizard,” he murmured before kissing her passionately. When he finished, he went and added the baby onesie ornament to the tree. Stepping back, he grinned. “There we go.”</p>
<p>“It’s perfect now,” Hermione said happily, wrapping her arms around his waist. </p>
<p>The Doctor pressed a kiss to the top of her head, hugging her back. “Yeah, it is,” he agreed softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>